Field of the Invention
This disclosure concerns devices and methods for sealing containers. More specifically, this disclosure concerns a device for sealing containers, such as conventional paint cans, having a separate lid that fits into a specially adapted opening.
Background Art
Conventionally, containers such as paint cans are sealed by contacting or striking a lid with blunt force, such as via a hammer or mallet, thereby driving the lid into frictional engagement with a corresponding opening about the container. One primary disadvantage of such conventional means, particularly in the case of cylindrical containers with round, flat lids, is the need to strike the lid multiple times around its perimeter. Many times, this results in uneven application of forces, splatter of contents, incomplete sealing which may lead to evaporation, premature spoilage, etc., and the necessity of having to make multiple, potentially noisy strikes at various points along the perimeter of the lid.
Mechanical can sealers are known in the art, but they are generally large, bulky, difficult to operate, and expensive to produce or maintain. See, e.g., “Paint Can Closer,” The Cary Company, www.thecarycompany.com/containers/tools/paintcancloser.html, accessed Dec. 28, 2012; “Paint Can Sealers,” Freund Container & Supply, www.freundcontainer.com/paint-can-sealers/p/7855, accessed Dec. 28, 2012; “Hand Operated Open Top Can Sealers,” Freund Container & Supply, www.feundcontainer.com/hand-operated-open-top-can-sealers-heavy-duty-hand-crank/p/v1225T01, accessed Dec. 28, 2012. Ordinary consumers typically do not have access to, nor an economic incentive to obtain, one of these devices, especially for small, occasional, or one-time household painting projects.
There exists a need for an economical, convenient, and easy-to-use device for ensuring the optimal and efficient sealing of containers such as paint cans.